When the last Rose Dies
by Livebythebook
Summary: 'She will never kiss me again. Never hug me. She was truly gone'. Rose has gone into a deep coma and Dimitri is forced to pull the plug on her life. Will he get over the grief or will he just crumple?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. Okay so I have decided to go for a sad story but don't worry I promise it will get better and much more happier like near the end. So this is all from Dimitri's POV. it's like seven years in the future or something. Lissa has two kids. Anna who is five and Rose who is one and a half but they will come into the story later. So this story is my new one and I hope you enjoy it. I just got the idea from reading a book. So enjoy. I Don't own vampire academy but I will hehehe.**

_Heaven is not the place you when you die_

_it's the place you go when your ALIVE_

Chapter one: The feeling of loss

I stared down at my Rose. There would be no hugging. No kissing. No nothing. It's not like she would hug me back or kiss me. She wouldn't be able to do any of that anymore. She can't say my name or make one of her ridiculous comments that she always makes. Everyone was waiting on me. Just me. Not Lissa or Abe. Me. I was the one to decided weather to keep her here in this body or let her explore. I stroked her cold cheek. There was no life in her face at all. Everyone knew she was gone but I was holding on. I had a dream that night before I made my final decision. She was telling me to let go. That I would find another that would make me happy. I wouldn't think so. She was my soul. My only one. The doctor was waiting on me. I glanced at the switch that kept her alive. I kissed her four head for the last time and reach over turning it off. Setting her free. The doctor nodded writing down something on his sheet "She will be missed" He told me patting me on the back and walking out. I sighed and pulled the cover up over her face. This will be the last time I see her.

Months earlier

We took a trip through the nearest town. It was our day off for me and Rose. We swung our hands in time with our walk. We were talking and laughing. "I love you Dimitri" She told me. I smiled down at her "I love you too Roza" She reaches up and kisses me. Seconds later we were fighting for our lives. I reached for my steak and threw it into the strigois heart. He screamed and fell to the floor. I finished with my strigoi and looked over at Rose. She was struggling with the two she had. I rushed over but I was two late. They had punched her in the chest and face and she fell to the ground. I saw their heads burst into flames followed by the rest of their bodies. I fell down beside Rose. She was coughing "It's okay" I told her "Don't close your eye's" She nodded keeping her eye's on me as we raced to the nearest hospital. Of cause we didn't save her. She went into a deep coma to never come out.

Present day

I sat in the back of the church. Not being seen or heard. I don't think Valissa knew where I was or Christan. I kept my head low. I saw Abe and Janine, Jill and Adrian, Eddie and Mia plus many others who new her personally. I watched as Abe approached the podium. He cleared his face. He, I can tell, is a man who does not cry but sadness was going through his eye's in big waves. "Rose was very dear to me. She was always there. She was sarcastic, smart, beautiful, strong and just a smart ass sometimes" There was a few chuckles "But all I saw was a girl who may of died young but she died is the arms of the one she loved. She was happy and I know I only knew her for a matter of years but some of you were friends for life" I lifted my gaze to see Jesse Zelos and his small party. He was covered in grief even though him and Rose didn't get along they still had a relationship in the past. I looked at Abe "If I may. Can Valissa come up and say a few words about Rose?" I watched Valissa walk up to the stage. Tears still on her face.

"Rose was my sister. She was my only family I really had since my family died. She helped me through everything" She took a shaky breath and whipped away many tears "She was the best friend I could of asked for. She saved my life more times then I could count. If I was in trouble with spirit she would help me out and when we were bonded she would go mad with madness. Dimitri was her cure though. He took away her darkness with just his touch. More then I could. Thank you Dimitri" She looked right at me and nodded then stumbled off the stage. More people said things about Rose. Rose went through this in Russia. Now I have to go through it. When everyone was finished and people started leaving I staid and cried. I haven't cried in many years. A hand was placed lightly on my shoulder. "Dimka" I thought it was tasha for a moment but then remembered she was in jail. I looked up to see my mother. She sat down next to me "Oh my poor boy" I saw Victoria was crying as she sat down next to me and hugged my arm. "I am so sorry Dimitri" She told me "I-I don't know how to feel" I rubbed her back and cried into my mothers shoulder. She didn't care that when I sat up it was wet. I would of never thought that I ,Dimitri Belikov, would cry. I sat up and stood up on my shaky legs "I'm coming home" I told them trying to be strong. She nodded and patted my back "I promise" I told her. She nodded.

"I know Dimka. I know."

**So what did you think?**

**Was is bad? Was it good?**

**Review please and I'll update soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay sorry if this chapter isn't very good. I didn't really know what to do but I tried my best. So this is back in Russia and I love Dimitri's family. Their so cute and helpless like little babies. Not that that's weired or anything. So here it is but tell me what you think anyway.**

_Giving up doesn't mean your weak_

_sometimes it just means your strong_

_anough to let go_

Chapter two- It wasn't your fault

Russia soothed me in a way I couldn't explain. I lifted my bags from the trunk of the car "Uncle Dimka" Paul said tugging on my pants leg. I looked down at him "can I have a hug?" He asked. I smiled as I lifted him up and gave him a hug "It's okay Paul. It's been a long day for all of us. I know" I walked him into my home while trying to drag my bag along the floor. I threw my bag down onto the floor of my room and walked across the hallway to his room and put him down softly. His eye's were closed and he was sleeping peacefully. I quietly closed the door and turned to my mother "Will you be able to sleep tonight?" She asked me and I shrugged. "I'll try my best" I told her and walked into my room with my head low. I quietly changed into my pjs and stared at myself in the mirror. I don't know why but I hated myself. I punched the mirror and it shattered around my hand "Ouch... Shi-" I cut myself off and started collecting the pieces from the floor "Are you okay in there?" Victoria called from the door. I looked down at my blood red knuckles. That's gonna leave a mark. I wrapped my hand up in a towel "Yer. Sorry Victoria" I called.  
>"Alright if you say so" I heard footsteps and started shoving it all into the trash can. I fell back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. What seemed like minutes was really hours. I turned to look at my clock. Three in the morning. I groaned and shoved my face into my pillow and some how I fell into a sleep.<p>

_I was staring into a room. Adrian sat in a chair. His fingers were tracing the rim of the cup. He looked up "Dimitri" He said and gestured to the chair opposite "Adrian please. What are you going to put on me now? That it was all my fault and I should of saved her" He waved a hand at me.  
>"I'm not here to blame anyone on anything. Just sit" I did as I was told and sat down. He looked up at me "Rose has a will you know" I nodded.<em>

"_Of cause I know that"_

"_well she left you with" He looked through papers. Why in hell would you have papers in a dream? Come on "she left you her ring" He pushed it across the table. I almost let out a cry "And this book" he pushed it across the table. I stared at it and stroked the cover. No. She couldn't of. I flipped to the first page. One of a kind it said. It's true there was only thirteen copies of this book. How did she get it. I let out a small laugh "Now I have also came here to tell you something else" He cleared his throat "Whatever you may believe. It wasn't your fault. It was a accident" I looked up at him._

"_Adrian you don't have to be nice to me just because my love of my life just died"_

"_No I'm serious Dimitri. You have to realise that it wasn't your fault at all" I looked up at him. His face was dead straight. "I truly and deeply am sorry Dimitri. If I would of known I would of done something" I watched him gather up the stuff and walk away and I slowely drifted into my own dreams._

Hours later

"Should I wake him up?" Some one asked.  
>"No leave him alone"<p>

"But what if he wants to see her?"  
>"She'll just have to wait" I groaned and rolled over and stared up at the faces of one of my younger sisters and my mother. They both smiled at me "Good morning Dimitri. Someone is here to see you"<p>

"Oh yea?"

"Yes. Get changed" I nodded and quickly got changed when they were gone of cause. I walked down the stairs and stared face to face with one of my friends from my school years. She has done well. Her name is Jessica Muzur. She's one of Rose's cousins I think. I frowned "I-"  
>"Hello Dimitri" she said shaking my hand "I assume you remember me?"<br>"Of cause I do you-" I owe her a lot. She smiled.  
>"It was all business but now I have to ask you for a favour. My son is falling behind in school and-"<br>"Oh no" I said shaking my head "I can't"  
>"Dimitri" She said raising her head. Trying to make herself look taller "If you don't help him I'm am damn sure he going to fail and become one of those royal pampering people. My brother will not be happy with me"<p>

"Brother?"  
>"Trust me. Everyone knows him" She winked "Just for the rest of the year" I raked a hand through my hair.<p>

"I guess I could-"

"Great" She looked at her watch "Have to scat. I have a appointment with-" She pressed her lips together "You don't need to know" She walked out and I followed her "I told him that he needs to get up early tomorrow for you and straight from school"  
>"I-"<br>"Bye" She jumped into her small black car and was gone. What the hell just happened? I turned to my mother.  
>"What the heck just happened?" I asked. She smiled.<br>"Your training a boy. Maybe he's nice" I groaned and turned away and walked into the kitchen. Who ever this boy was he must really be bad if Jessica came looking for me.

**So I know it might of been a bit boring and I'm sorry.**

**review and tell me what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. well I'm going to start off by saying thank you for all the reviews and sorry for those who cried in the first chapter. I know it's sad but that was the point and sorry for the crying. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try and update soon.**

_Don't regret the past_

_Learn from it_

Chapter three- Why are you shouting?

I stared at the wall in the gym hoping it would fall over and crumble under it's own weight. Stupid wall. Fall already. I heard the door open. He was late "Your late" I told him standing up.  
>"Well it's nice to meet you to" The boy muttered. I turned around and stared at the boy who was much more smaller then me. He had dark hair with blond highlights. It looks a bit like roses but his was all spikes up. Stupid boy "I'm Josh. Josh Muzer. As you can clear see" I stared at him and he inched back a step.<p>

"I'm not here to play games boy" I told him stepping closer "I'm here because your mother requested so"

"How is my mother?" he asked. I didn't answer his stupid question and walked outside into the chilling air. I saw the boy dump his bag in the middle of the floor next to mine and follow me. "So I still don't know your name" He said falling in step beside me.  
>"Belikov" I told him "Guardian Belikov"<p>

"Oh your related to... Victoria Belikov" I looked down at him making him feel small.  
>"She is my sister. Not that it's any of your business if she was"<br>"Well... I guess not" Silence. Finally he stopped talking. We reached the track. He started stretching. Leaning down and grabbing his shoe. I watched him. He looked up at me. "Aren't you going to stretch?"

"Why? I'm not running" I told him. He swallowed. He was only five foot seven maybe eight. He had the same skin Rose had maybe a shade lighter. They were related. Properly cousins or something. I watched as josh set off on what seemed like a steady run but I saw right through it. I sat down on the bench and watched. I watched and he tripped and stumbled on nothing. On the third lap he ran past me shouting "Can I stop now?" he panted out. I shook my head and watched him fall flat on his face then jump straight back up when I heard girls laugh. He started jogging again. This was pathetic. I looked down at my right pocket. In that pocket was my wallet and in my wallet was a picture of my Rose. I wasn't going to look. I shook my head. Now is not the time Belikov. I physically slapped my self in the face and look at my watched. He starts classes soon. I watched him come around "Class will be starting soon. Get changed" I told him and he fell on the floor. "Oh thank god" I started walking away leaving him on the floor.

Hours later

"So how did it go?" My mother asked. I shrugged and sat down on the couch. My mother sighed "Why Dimitri? Why won't you take this as a good thing. If Ro-" I looked at her.  
>"You wouldn't know what she thinks" I told her standing up. "If she was here. I would still be in America. Happy but I'm here" She looked shocked at my sudden out burst. What made it worse was Paul was standing in the hallway. He was only nine. Oh god. "Paul. I'm sorry" I said taking a step forward towards him. He ran away. I looked at my mother. She was gone. She wasn't standing there. I was left alone in this big empty house and I collapsed on the couch. Some how I found sleep and I was being shaken awake by my sister.<br>"What? What's going on?" I asked sitting up.  
>"You have to get back to the academy" She told me. I flipped myself over and groaned.<br>"I don't want to" I told her. She grabbed my leg and I fell onto the floor.

"I don't care what you say. Just go" She hauled me to my feet and pushed me out the house.

I got to the academy on time. Josh was sitting on the chairs. I stared at him "Your late" He told me with a huge grin. I stared hard at him. Now he knows never to make that joke again. He stumbled down the seats "Man whats got you so tight?" He asked "Relax a little" I walked into the gym and he followed "God. I wonder what your family must thing with being with such a tight ass like you" He muttered. I flinched. He laid down on the bench and got ready to start working on his triceps and biceps. I walked up to him and started loading on weights. He swallowed and tried to push it off the bars but he didn't even move it and shouted out many swears while he was trying. I told him to move and took off my coat "You are so pathetic" I told him and laid down on the bench "If you can't do this then your not going to pass.

"I'm not going to guard anyone anyway. Well maybe Abe but that's if I'm good enough he said I could" I snorted and started working it and then putting it back on the handles. I took of a few weights and he settled down onto the bench "You know Guardian Belikov I think you know Abe. Don't you?"

"I've met him yes"  
>"He said something about you I think. You being a good hunter or something like that"<p>

"Just shut up and do your weights" I muttered. He did as told. Made him do a lot that day. I watched him as he tied up his shoes. "Do you know the queen?" He asked. I groaned.  
>"Just please shut up. I don't want to speak about who I know okay. If you ask me anymore questions I swear to got I will kill you" After I said that he ran out quickly. Good he needs to learn his place and to stay out of my personal life.<p>

**So did you enjoy it?**

**I hope you did**

**review and I'll update soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy again. I am really excited to I mellowed the mood on Dimitri. I'm going dancing tomorrow so I am so excited for that. I can't wait. YAY. I haven't danced in almost two years but now I am. So happy. Anyway here is chapter three and I hope you like it very much.**

_The love of a family_

_is the worlds best_

_Blessing_

Chapter four- Thanks for the save

I walked down the long corridor of the school. I could go home but I couldn't face my mother... or Paul. I walked into the cafeteria to see Josh being beaten down to the floor. I was the first one over. Grabbing a guy by the hood of his jacket. He yelped "What the hell are you doing?" I asked him.  
>"He was talking about my sister" he spat "Plus he owes me money" I dug in my pocket and shoved a hundred dollar bill into his mouth "Now get lost" I said shoving him off and the others followed. I looked down at Josh. He was still a ball on the floor. I grabbed him by the shoulders and took him out of there "I am very disappointed in you" I said and led him into a room. I grabbed the first aid kit which just managed to be there. He didn't reply with any of his smart ass comments. I looked at him and handed him a cold pack "what were you thinking?" No answer "If you would of gotten really hurt you wouldn't be able to work for your great uncle Abe. You would be stuck in school another year" No answer. He just stared at the table "Josh. If someone is giving you a hard time. I could-"<p>

"it's not something you can just fix" He told me "It's not just school where everyone hates me. My whole family does" I thought for a moment "I have to live up to high standers. Did you know that? This Rose Hathaway has set a high bar and I don't know how I'm going to make the cut"

"Rose Hathaway?"  
>"Yes" I sat on the table corner. My Roza is the person he was speaking of. In pure hate.<p>

"She was a good guardian" he nodded and lowered his head "But she also has good friends" He looked up at me.

"How would you know? You never met her" I shrugged.

"I met her. I met Abe. You say it I've properly met them"  
>"So you met Rose hathaway?" I nodded "I bet she kicked your ass" He grinned at me.<p>

Flashback

_Rose grinned at me "Come on Comrade. Just one match. I promise I won't hurt you" She grinned._

"_Roza. I thought we agreed. No more calling me comrade"_

"_Oh you know I'm a girl with no rules. Come on. Just one small match" I sighed and nodded. I took up my space in the circal and we had begun. No one made the first move for a while but when she did I was ready. I grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground. She grinned up at me "See Dimitri. Just one little match" She grabbed my leg and I was forced onto the ground. We both started to tremble with laughter._

End of flash back

I looked at Josh. He was staring at me "Did she?"  
>"No" I told her "She never beat me in a single match" He groaned.<br>"Then how on gods name am I ever going to learn if you are that good?" I smirked.

"That if for you to find out and me to see" I patted his shoulder and the bell rung "Get to class" I told him giving him a little shove. He grinned at me and backed towards the doors still looking at me "Oh Belikov. I do have friends" He said backing out of the doors and into the crowd "Just not the ones you would think" he shouted out as he got washed away by the people. I chuckled and walked straight through the crowd and towards my home.

Hours later

I sat at the dinner table in the kitchen. My mother came in and handed me my mail. I grabbed the large package and tore it open. There was the book that rose had gotten me and the ring. I twirled the ring around my fingers then slipped it onto the chain that was around my neck. I remember when I got her the ring.

Flash back

_I crawled into bed next to Rose. She smiled at me and stroked my hair "You know dimitri I would stay here forevecr" I kissed her neck and then her lips. "I got you something" I told her handing her the ring. She stared hard at it. "Do you like it?" I asked. It was just one of those normal charmed rings that Lissa got her but it had an engraving on the inside. She looked at it "Looks like a normal ring" She told me.  
>"No. It's different. Look harder Rose" She snatched the ring from my grasp and read the iengravingon the inside. <em>

"_Forever and always" She read out. She smiled and kissed me. "Thank you Dimitri. I love it" She slid it onto her middle finger and grinned "It's beautiful" She reached over and kissed me "Now I have to get something for you" She said grinning. I smiled back at her._

End of flashback

I flicked through the book and smiled. Oh Rose. She knew everything about me and I knew everything about her. I missed her if only she was here.

**Don't bring my mood down**

**review and I'll update this weekend**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone who reads my stories. You guys are the best by the way. I love how you guys review all the time and you are just the best. Well I'm going out tonight and it's my birhtday soon. I'm turning one year older on the 23 of April so happy birthday to me. I am so excited. Anyway I love you guys and here is another chapter ready for you.**

_Loss is nothing else but change_

_and change is nature's delight_

Chapter five- Go on without me

I looked over at Paul. He was reading one of my old westerns. My life was finaly getting back together even though I still feel the loss of my Roza it seems to be getting better. I'm visiting Lissa soon. I have my tickets for the flight. All I need to do is pack. I looked down at my watch. I need to get to the academy in a few minutes "Oh ma'am. I'm taking Josh with me. He wanted to see the court so I said he could" I told her leaning down and kissing her on the cheek. She smiled at me.

"I'm glad you are getting along with the boy. From what I heard he doesn't have many friends"

"I'm sure he does have friends... just not the ones I would like him to have" She chuckled and I waved to everyone as I walked out. I shoved my hands in my pockets as I walked down the pathway in the front garden. I walked down the road when I heard someone fall into step beside me while two others were behind me "Dimitri" The man said. I turned to see Abe "How are you son?"

"Alright. Why you ask?"

"Because" He sucked in a breath "You were closer to her then anyone. Well not as much as Lissa but you know what I mean"

"Yes I do know" I glanced over at him "what about you?" He let out a laugh.  
>"she was my daughter. I feel... I don't know what to feel" I nodded and I came to a stop outside the academy. He started at the large gates "You going in?" He asked. I nodded.<p>

"I'm Josh's mentor" I told him. He chuckled.

"Little Josh? Good luck. Mind if I watch" I shrugged and I pushed the gate aside. "Has he improved?"

"Little for his year but a lot for himself" He nodded and followed me into the gym. We took up a seat on the bench. We talked for a while and then he opened his wallet and pulled out a picture of Rose. We spoke in hush tones now "I took this on her nineteenth birthday" He told me. I remember that day very well.

_Rose grinned and her drink sloshed. She grabbed my shirt and I chuckled "A little kiss for the birthday girl?" She asked and I kissed her. She grinned and she turned the music up. It echoed around the house. We are glad we were at Abe's house or we would of woken up the neighbours. I watched Rose laugh, take two steps and fall to the floor flat on her ass. I laughed so hard I nearly cried. I must admit I was a little tipsy myself. I saw Abe take a picture and chuckled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME" She sung over the music "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO BAD ASS ROSE HATHAWAY. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME" she shouted the words out and laughed._

"_Come on Comrade. Dance with me" She stood up and hopped from one leg to the other swinging her head back and forth. From one side to the other. It was the most weirdest dance I have ever seen. I grabbed her before she fell on the floor again._

"_This was the best birthday ever" She told me "Love you Dimitri" I smiled at her.  
>"Love you to Rose."<em>

I chuckled. "She was so drunk back then" I heard the door open and I climbed down the bench's. Josh was staring at us as I trotted down the stairs "Hi uncle Abe" He said confused. He turned to me "What's he doing here?"

"He's here to watch Josh"

"I see... He's going to hate me" He groaned dumping his bag on the floor. I slapped his back.  
>"man up and get stretching. We're sparring today"<br>"Why? Why must you torture me?" He protested and I chuckled as he stretched. I watched him to his sit ups and smiled. I looked over at Abe to see him looking impressed. "hey Belikov" Josh said calling me over. I looked down at him "Do... you... think... I... will... pass?" He asked me doing a sit up after each word. I nodded "Yes. If you keep going the way you are" He grinned at me and stood up. I walked into the circle and faced him. I made the first move in these. He landed a punch in my shoulder but that was it I think. I, of cause, got him down on the floor with no problem. I grinned and looked up at Abe. He nodded in improvement and Josh smiled "Yes" He shouted out from the floor. He looked at his watch "Can I cut this session short?" he asked "I have a date with a beautiful young moroi" He wiggled his eye brows at me as he stood up and grabbed his bag "Well see ya guys" He started walking towards the exit but I grabbed his shoulder "Hold on a second Josh. Who's this moroi?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Just a Ivashkov. You wouldn't know her" And he ran out. I chuckled and let him go.

Hours later

"So your leaving tomorrow?" I nodded as Abe asked me that question "For how long?"  
>"Not that long. A month. Maybe two. Depends how long I want to stay"<p>

"And Josh is going?"  
>"Yes. He wanted to see the court so I said yes"<p>

"Oh good... Are you sure your alright Dimitri?" He said patting my back. He reminds me of a father figure. I nodded "I hope you and I could go on a hunting trip again sometime. Last time was very... fun. We could actually shoot something next time shall we?" I nodded.

"Maybe" My phone buzzed and I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Pizza man" Said a little girl "Can I have two pizza's?"

"Sorry?" I heard shouting and a 'Give me the phone' until I heard Christans voice.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Um Christan?"

"Oh Dimitri. Sorry Allie just grab the phone and she's phoning up everyone. Got to love a two year old" He chuckled and then coughed to clear his throat "I heard your bringing a extra body. Who is it? Your sister?" I started walking towards the gate after saying goodbye to Abe.  
>"Um no... actually my student"<p>

"student? Oh so your in a relationship? That was fast"

"CHRISTAN" I shouted into the phone "For god sake just because what happened between me and Rose does not mean it will happen between me and Josh. That's right. It's a boy" There was quiet.  
>"Sorry Dimitri. I didn't know... I just. Never mind" I heard footsteps and I turned to see Josh.<p>

"Rose?" He asked confused "Your talking about my cousin right? What's going on?" I swallowed.

"Is someone there? I mean if there is... I can go"  
>"Yes Christan. Go" I hung up on him and looked at Josh "Now listen to me" I grabbed his shoulders. He stared right at me "I didn't want you to find out this way but your cousin... Rose. She died. Almost five months ago now. I don't get how you could not know that" he pushed my arms away.<p>

"I knew she was already dead" He spat "what I don't understand is what you had to do with her... I trust you Dimitri. I told you everything now how about you tell me something" I stood up straight.

"What happened between me and Rose" I sucked in a breath "Has nothing to do with you" He started at me.

"I hate you. I don't care what my mother says about me needing a mentor. I am already up to the class standard so go away. Go to America with out me. I don't want to see your stupid queen anyway." He walked away. I am so stupid. Why couldn't I just tell him?

**I hope you liked it**

**Please review and I will**

**update as quickly as I can.**

**PROMISE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys sorry for the wait but this stupid bitch has been really trying to get under my skin. So me being the mature one went to counsler about this stuff going on but since I went to them she decided to throw a punch at me but she ended up the one on the floor with a black eye but it's all good because it wasn't me it was my Bff. So this chapter is dedicated to Bella. Thanks for showing me self defence after that.**

_You never know how_

_strong you are until_

_being strong is the _

_only choice you have._

Chapter six- Little Roza

I stepped off the plane. Alone. For the first time I actually felt as if I had no one else to care for. Why am I living? Why her? I heard someone call my name and I looked up to see Lissa. She holding a small child's hand which I think is Allie. I smiled and walk over to her "It is nice to see you again your majesty" I said giving her a bow. She smacked my arm.  
>"You must know better dimitri. Call me Lissa for gods sake" I chuckled and nodded. I went to find my bag and I threw it over my shoulder and Christan fell into step beside me "So where's this boy?" He asked.<p>

"He didn't come" I told him. He frowned.

"Why not"  
>"Because someone called me"<p>

"I didn't me-" I waved him off and followed them towards their car.  
>"How are you Dimitri?" Lissa asked as she sat in the seat next to me. I shrugged as I pulled on my seat belt and bucked myself in.<p>

"I could be better. I mean I think I messed a lot of things up" She rubbed my arm.

"I'm sure whatever you did will blow over. Whoever it is will forgive you" I shook my head.

"I don't know Lissa. It's the boy Christan was talking about. It's hard to explain but I was his friend and I..." I didn't know what to say. I couldn't explain myself to her. She nodded.

"Things have been hard for me too Dimitri. I have been crying a lot. My life is empty. Well almost but I have my little Rose to look after at home" I nodded. Her third child. Right. Two little girls and a boy. What a full house "Where is she?" I asked and she smiled.

"At home. I left her with Adrian" If I had water right then I would of spat it back out.  
>"What? Adrian?"<br>"Yes Adrian. He is actually really good with kids. It's kinda sat to watch him sit in his house drinking all day so I put him to work"

"Huh" We pulled up into the court and I followed her to her small house away from all the buildings. It was nice for her to have her own place and not stay in the court. She twisted her key in the lock and the door opened to a child running down the hallway screaming in happiness "Here comes the big bad monster" Adrian gruffed coming out with his shirt over his head and arms flinging everywhere. I think he saw us cause he threw his shirt down and grinned "Lissa. Your back good. Rose woke up and started crying again. It was so annoying but I managed to get her back to sleep"

"I see" Lissa said not pleased. The little child must have been Alec. Alright "Oh you didn't meet Rose did you" Lissa said turning to me "She is so much like our Rose then I would even imagine" I didn't really listen but follow her into see her child. She was laying on the floor. She had the smallest amount of hair on her head but it was brown. She looked beautiful. "Why does she have brown hair?"

"After my father I think" I nodded and stroked my finger ageinst her small cheek. She laughed and kicked her legs. I smiled and made cooing sounds remembering how Victoria liked it when I did. She made some cute baby noises and then fell to sleep. I chuckled "Little Roza" I told her even though she was sleeping.

Hours later

I was attached to this small child you would think it was my own. I don't think Lissa minded. She actually appreciated the help I was giving. She flashed me a smile earlier showing me her teeth less mouth apart from the small fangs which were growing fast. She would make cute baby noises and I would talk to her like she was my best friend until I got a call. I answered it after the third ring.  
>"Hello?"<p>

"Oh good Dimitri. I have some good news for you"  
>"Um" Josh's mum? Jessica.<p>

"You are brilliant. Josh is more focused at school then he has ever been. They say he will be one of the best in his year. Aren't you proud?"  
>"I would of liked to of leave him on better terms"<p>

"Oh did you have a fall out? Don't worry I will send him to-"

"No Jessica. You don't understand. I lied to him even when I didn't want to... I did" I sat back against the couch and looked at Little Roza "Dimitri. My son is so far gone from what a Muzur is it's just not possible to try and bring him back. Yes he will be a guardian"

"so your kicking your own son out of your family?" I said standing up in rage.

"Of cause not. He has the family blood... he just won't be taking up the role which he was meant to play. A place in the family business" I heard the cry of Rose. Now is not the time for more food.  
>"You haven't given him a change yet. How do you know?"<br>"Because he has mixed with the wrong people"

"Would those be his friends?" There was silence. Baby Rose cried more. This was to much "You don't choose you friends Jessica. Just like you can't choose those you love" I hung up and turned to baby Rose. She cried louder then ever now. I walked over to her and picked her up "Come on then" I said taking her into the kitchen. She looked at me and laughed. I sighed and grabbed a bottle and made her some milk. I waited it to be warm and she put a small hand on my cheek "What?" I asked looking at her. Her really blue eyes had the same affect on me which someones did before. I shook it off as the microwave beeped. I tested the milk and held it to her mouth. She sucked it down greedily and fell asleep in my arms. I carried her upstairs and into her room and placed her down in her soft crib. I turned away smiling. Little Roza. So Innocent and lovable.

**So I had the idea of rencarnation from a friend**

**I know Josh is a bit off... but it will all come together**

**when i introduce his friends.**

**Please review and make me happy and I wil also**

**update as soon as possible**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright this chapter is a short one sorry but I had no ideas on what to right or anything and I basically had to destroy my brain by reading heaps of books just to get some ideas but I finaly got ideas into my head and I made a short chapter. I hope you like it.**

_Nothing that is faced_

_will be changed but_

_nothing can be changed_

_until it's faced_

Chapter seven- People change

I looked at Lissa across the table. She was making cooing sounds over Rose while feeding her mushed up veggies or something. Eddie was here. "Dimitri?" I looked up when I heard my name. It was Eddie. He had really grown. His hair was short and had gained more tatoo's. "What?" I asked. I was a million miles away.

"I said have you been doing anything interesting in Russia?"  
>"I was training a young boy yes. Rose's cousin actually" I said shoving a carrot into my mouth and chewing. Eddie started hard at me "Is he ask good as Rose?" I shrugged.<p>

"I don't think anyone would be" There was a silence.

"Why?" Someone said. I looked up at Christan "I mean why wouldn't he be? He's Rose's cousin for gof sake"  
>"It's not just that. I think he's in the wrong crowd"<p>

"Like?"  
>"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me" I looked down at my plate hoping it would burst into flames or something.<p>

"So your not close?"

"We were I guess. As close as a student and teacher could be but you know... things got complicated and he just doesn't understand"

"Uh huh" Another silence which seemed like hours but Christan finally got up and grabbed Rose when she started crying "Come Rosie. Let's get you to bed. Your a tired little thing" I watched him disappear and I pushed my chair back from the table "Dimitri" Lissa said grabbing my wrist from across the table "I know your hurting but please. I can't have the kind of vibrations around my children. I am graving to but please. You must understand" I nodded and turned away and walked slowly up the stairs into my room and threw myself onto the bed. I stared up at the blank ceiling. I don't understand anything anymore. It's like their in one room and I'm in the other. The only person who understands me is Abe and Josh. One of them is working all the time and the other doesn't want to speak to me. I sat up. This was not the time to be thinking about what could have been because it's not happening. I started pacing. Maybe Adrian. Maybe the place where it all began. The academy. I shook my hair making it tangled and then straitening it out again and grabbing my duster. I walked down the stairs to hear Christan and Lissa "It's not fair Christan. He is like a ghost. His body is here but he's not. I actually thought that he was going to be that old happy Dimitri but he's not" I listened.

"People change Lissa. I'm sure he thinks you've changed too but he has lost everything"  
>"Well so have I. I lost my best friend" I heard her sobbing "She had been my friend since the beginning. It's not fair. Why did she have to go?"<p>

"We can never know these things Lissa" The talking stopped but the crying continued. I looked down at my feet and walked over to the front door shutting it quietly after me and walking towards the royals dorms.

It didn't take long till I found Adrian's room. I opened up the door to see Jill. She looked ill. She was more pale then normal and had dark circals under her eye's. She looked up at me "Dimitri? I didn't expect you here. Come in" She stepped aside. Why is she at Adrian's apartment. I walked in. Speaking of the devil Adrian sat on his couch his head in his hands. He looked up and shot to his feet "Dimitri. I um didn't know you were coming" I nodded to him "Good evening Adrian"

"I was going to visit tomorrow. I would of cleaned up agleast" He started shoving vodca bottles in the bin.

"No Adrian. Don't. I just came here to ask you how you are?" Jill looked up. Surprised at my comment.

"I'm fine. How are you? I mean I know your well but..."

"I've decided not to look at the past" I turned to look at Jill "GO home and get some rest Jill. You look exhausted" She nodded.  
>"I am but Adrian-"<br>"Is fine and I'm sure everything will be fine" She nodded and hurried out. I turned to Adrian.  
>"What's wrong?" He shrugged.<br>"It's nothing really. Only that it's just so boring around here"  
>"So you invite Jill over? Why?"<p>

"She's like my sister. It's complicated but she can't sleep. She comes here often" He shook up hid hair and fell back onto the couch. "I hate how everything is rested on me" I shrugged.

"And you feel stressed?"  
>"Yes of cause I do" He said angrily.<p>

"Life is as complicated for you as it is for me." he looked up at me "well you ran away. You ran from everything. All your troubles and shit" He shoved the table over and everything on it when crashing to the floor. I flinched. I grabbed his wrist.

"Adrian. Maybe get out of court for a few days. Take Jill. You guys need a break" He groaned and nodded. I turned to the door and opened it to see the one and only Josh standing there.

**Ohhh why is Josh back?**

**where did he come from?**

**Does he like people?**

**Maybe he brought someone with him?**

**All will be revieled next time I'm here.**

**Review please and I will love you forever and ever and ever**


	8. Chapter 8

**hello everyone so it's way past my bed time haha but theres no school for two weeks YAY. So me and my friends have watched the new Justin bieber movie. Don't judge me I'm not one of those massive fan's and cry when I see him I just think some of his music his good. Anyway this chapter is longer then the others cause I had a bit of thought for it and you know I tried to get it more interesting. Someone asked me what is up woth Josh and they don't get it... I'll send you a message as soon as I can and tell you or you can send me one. I don't care. So here is chapter eight I hope you like it.**

_Good friends are __like stars_

_You don't always see them_

_but you know they're _

_always there_

Chapter eight- When you loose something it always turns up in the end

I stared at the boy who hated me "Dimitri. I am so sorry. I mean if I would of known. It's not like you were in a relationship or something with-" I stared hard at me. "Oh you were" He dug in his coat pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. Well actually it was my piece of paper. I opened it up to see me and my Roza. "I took that when you left for America. I found it in the gym" I looked up at him "Josh-"

"Woh hold up here" Adrian said standing up "Can you speak English? I'm getting comfused" Josh came forward and shoved his hand towards him "Josh. Josh Muzer" He told him with a grin.

"Adrian. Adrian Ivashkov" They shook hands and I rolled my eye's.  
>"So you knew Rose huh?"<br>"Yes we went out for a short time"  
>"Did everyone go out with Rose?" He groaned. I chuckled.<br>"No. Just us" I patted Adrian's back and he grinned.

"Oh um okay" There was a silence. Very awkward "Oh right I brought my best friend Dylan. He's somewhere" He scratched his head. We talked for a while longer and Josh swapped between the two languages he knew well though the whole conversations we had. He was very good at it too. I smiled at the thought of this young boy being something great until his phone rang. He answered it quickly "Hello?" There was a silence and Adrian fell onto the couch. I watched him reach over for a bottle of beer. I grabbed it and shook my head at him. He groaned in protest and I heard shouting coming from Josh. He was speaking in fast Spanish or Turkish or something. We just both stared at him. And his mother said he had no future in the family business "Elveda" (Goodbye- Turkish) He shouted angrily into the phone. He turned to us "My dad sucks" he groaned and sat down in a chair. Dad? So now the father comes into the whole picture of this family "but I thought your mum is the moroi?" I said. He nodded.

"She is" He ran his hands down his face "My dad is a guardian. You know all up tight... like you" Adrian burst out laughed. I turned to glare at him. I turned back to Josh.

"I am not up tight"  
>"Well you were... Now your not since you know you are like still sad over the death of your 'lover'" He said quoting lover. I shook my head "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but it was the only thing I could think of at the time. I wasn't ready to replay the memory"<p>

"Oh" Silence "Are you ready now?" I whacked the back of his head.

"I'll say when I'm ready but you can have this back" I said giving him the picture back "I don't really need it. One more picture of something that was in the past" I cleared my throat "Come on. I'll take you back to where I'm staying. Thank you Adrian" He nodded to us and passed out. Josh scrunched up his nose and we walked out. "So the queen huh?" He told me as we walked down the hallway.  
>"She's a friend. Yes"<br>"Yes a 'friend'" I glared at him.  
>"Where's your friend?" I asked him. We walked out into the deserted hallway of where normally people are rushing around getting ready for work and saying goodbye to their wives and husbands. "Um there" He pointed over to the chair where a boy sat. He wore a black jacket and his shoulders were hunched. I couldn't see his face under the hood or any skin for that matter. His hands were tucked into his jacket pockets. "Yoh Dylan" He looked up and now I know why his mother disproved. His nose was pierced and he has a scare going down his neck like nales from someones fingers had come along and racked it down where it was. He stood up "Dylan. This is Dimitri. Dimitri this is Dylan. Let's go" The boy was very skinny. His eye's were almost black and you could just see his hair which looked a lot like Christan's but much more darker. Overall he looked emo. I swallowed "It's nice to meet you Dylan"<p>

"You too" His voice didn't match the face though. He voice was soft and so much not like him. If he gained some fat, lost the scare and maybe died his hair blond he would be a catch. Those eye's though were scary. I walked them towards Lissa's house in silence. I opened the door and Eddie jumped to his feet ready for an attack "Sorry" I muttered "I brought two run aways though" I pushed them forward and Eddie raised an eyebrow at them "This is Josh and Dylan. Um he's the one I was talking about" He nodded.

"Lissa's in the kitchen I think" I nodded and walked into the kitchen. Sure anough she was there rocking baby Rose. She looked at me "Do you have an extra room?" I asked and she nodded "The room on the left of yours is empty why?"

"Just I have two more bodies" Her eye's flew wide.  
>"You brought hoo-"<br>"No! God no" I said shaking my head "Just my student and his friend"

"Josh?"  
>"And um Dylan"<p>

"Er okay"

"Thanks" I grabbed two chocolate bars off the counter "For these" I said grinning. He frowned and I turned around. The boys were sitting on the stairs talking to each other "Here you go. Food" They both took the chocolate and I ushered them upstairs and into the spare room "No luggage?" I asked and then shrugged.  
>"Couldn't be stuffed" Josh said throwing himself down on the bed. Night Dimitri" I rolled my eye's and walked into my own room. Silly boys.<p>

Next day

I sat at the table eating my breakfast with everyone else. Dylan was just moving the food around his plate. Lissa looked at him worried. Was he sick? Depressed? At first glance at him you would think he's a moroi with his light skin and no colouring at all in his face but he was a dhampire. He looked up at me. Those dark eye's made me shudder. They were searching for help. For someone to come into his life and save him. I looked at Lissa she was feeding baby Rose now saying "Here comes the cho cho train" And then she would laugh and open her mouth. I looked at Josh. He was shoveling food into his mouth and then stopping when Mia looked at him in disgust. "How old are you?" She screeched. He shrugged "Seventeen"  
>"Why do you eat like a dog then? Have you no manners"<p>

"I have manners" He told her "Just not very good ones" He chuckled along with me and Eddie. His friend staid silent.

"Even your friend, Dylan is it? I think so, has better manners then you. Look at him. Just um you know... not eating"  
>"Dylan doesn't eat. He's not a eating person" There was a silence and then Baby Rose burst out laughing and banging her plate on the table. We all looked at her in shook. Then I started to laugh and it ended up everyone else laughing except Dylan. There is something wrong with that boy. "Come on I better get you guys to the gym"<br>"What?" Josh said standing up "But... that's so unfair" He groaned.

"Your due for a work out anyway Josh. So shut your face. I looked at Dylan so see him shove some toast in his mouth and put on his jacket "Thanks for the breakfast your majesty" He said to her. Christan snickered and Lissa blushed. Three years and she still couldn't get over those two words. "My pleasure" She said smiling. I basically shoved the boys out the house and over to the gym.

Hours later

I stared at the boys sparing. So fare Dylan had won none and Josh had won five. They where walking in circles at the moment ready for an attack and Josh made the first move and slammed Dylan on the floor. He groaned and I heard the door open for five seconds there I thought it was Rose. She had the same hair. It was long and in a pony tale "Oh sorry I was just getting something" Dylan rolled over and looked at the girl. His eye's going wide "Sophia" He said and slowly got up from the floor. The room went silent. She smiled at us and grabbed the small bag left in the corner "Hello Dylan. It is nice to see you again. I didn't know you were back in America" She said with a tight smile. Hmm they must be related.  
>"Taking a vacation. I didn't know you worked at the court"<br>"Yes well I normally don't go saying things about my job to a eighteen year old who is in his second year of being a novice" He slumped his head and nodded and didn't say a work. She walked out "Come on boys. Weights" I said grabbing their shoulders.

**Okay so I didn't means to offend any Emo's or hookers in this chapter but you know it's all cool right? we're till tight. **

**Good so review and have a lovely easter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait so I had a great birthday and I got heaps of stuff. Anyway thank you for all the reviews from the last chapter and I know some people are pissed that Rose is dead but it's the truth. I'm not sure how I would bring her back when she's six feet under but I guess you could give me ideas if you would want her back in or just continue the way I am going. So lots of drama and stuff. Here's the next chapter for you guys.**

_To love is nothing_

_To be loved is something_

_To love and to be loved_

_is everything_

Chapter 9- When the truth comes out

DPOV

I walked through the court. It was a cold morning like every morning. I ducked under a tree and approached the pond with the small fish in it. I stared at them counting each one. One two three four fi- stop moving little fish. "You know I didn't know anyone else got up this early in the morning" I turned around. There stood that girl again. Sophia except she had her hair down and it was longer then I thought. I bit down on my lip "So you know Dylan huh?" I shrugged.

"He came with Josh"

"Is he a handful?"  
>"No... why?"<br>"Well for one he's anoying and then he's so stuck up"

"Um well he doesn't eat much"  
>"Doesn't he?" She wondered and then shook her head "He broke into a house when he was fifteen"<p>

"Wh-what?" I was shocked. This boy who doesn't talk or eat broke into a house? I just can't believe it "How do you know?" I asked with way to much force behind it.

"Well it was my house" She said rolling her eye's "stupid boy. Anyway have a good time Belikov. I'll see you around" Wait what? She knows my name now" She was gone in seconds. I groaned and threw my hands through my hair.

JPOV

I sat on the bed playing on the x box they had in the room "Tell me again... Why in gods name did you hate Dimitri?" Dylan asked. I shrugged "He told lies"  
>"Dude I told you lies"<br>"Yea well he was also like a father to me and he never tells me anything anyway so I think I needed to know his past life not just the small things. I just... It's complicated"

"But... So I don't understand. You have mood swings man... Like a girl"  
>"So... your cousins hot" I told him and he raised an eyebrow at me.<p>

"No she ain't... plus she's a blood whore to some royal. Goes there every Wednesday or something"  
>"I still can't believe you broke into her house" I said turning to her.<p>

"And I still don't know why you hated Dimitri"  
>"I just wanted to know him okay. I hate not knowing someone" There was a silence apart from the dying people on the screen "Well that sums up a lot. He cares you know. He doesn't even know me and he could of sent me back to Russia but he didn't"<br>"He likes kids... He told me that he's always wanted kids but being with Rose... He couldn't"

"Hm" He stood up and walked into the bathroom "So I was thinking. I should go back natural" He said taking out his peircing and shaking his black hair. I shrugged "I didn't think it mattered what you look like... your a guy" He turned to me a glared.

"For once I actually would like a girlfriend. Did you see how Lissa looked at Christan?"  
>"Yes in pure disgust" I chuckled "You sound gay right now"<br>"Shut up" He took out his phone and dialed someone. I rolled my eye's and went back to the game I was playing.

DPOV

I paced back and forth along the small stone pathway. I turned around and I swore I saw someone running. I walked towards it. I must be going insane. I had just got my life back don't take it away again. I stood there in the cold air looking for the person I saw running when someone jumped on my back "Gotcha. I knew I told you I would get you" Josh shouted in my head and I groaned. I turned around and he laughed "Where's your friend?" I asked. He shrugged "Eating actually... and working out. At the same time" he let out his little boy laugh and then turned around "Come on. I'll show you" I followed him. It was like following a little boy but he was fast and wasn't grabbing my hand. I bit down on my lip and he opened a separate door to the weights room. All I saw was a blond boy doing push ups on the floor. "Yo Dylan" He didn't stop. "Dude I brought Dimitri" he looked up. I blinked once, twice, three times before I got that this blond boy who was doing push ups was Dylan. "Dimitri. You like my hair huh?" It suited him more. Matched his voice... His personality just needs to catch up now "I went natural" I crossed my arms. Colour had returned to his face and was now grinning at me. "You look... healthy"  
>"Why thank you Dimitri. Anyway I'm out. I'm going girl stalking" He winked at Josh and I raised an eyebrow.<p>

"No you are not" I told him. He stared at me.  
>"Your not my mentor"<p>

"But I am in charge of you. Am I not?"  
>"I-"<br>"Are you in America?"  
>"Yes but-"<br>"So no you can not go look at American girls" He pouted at me.

"But-"

"Dimitri" Josh said putting his hand on my shoulder "This is Dylan we're talking about" I looked down at the boy who's eye's always looked at me as if I was his role modle. Which I properly am. "You don't have to keep him in... Even better you could let me go with him. Huh?"  
>"No" I told him sternly "You are not going out. Your not even supossed to be here" They both groaned and threw themselves on the couch "But what I am going to say is that you could both get some catching up to do by babysitting tonight" I told him. They both stared at me hard. "Yes that's right. Your going to be looking after Lissa's kids for the night. I hope you like puzzles cause they love their puzzles"<br>"Oh come on Dimitri. I can't believe you just threw our night away like that" Josh told me. Dylan stared at the floor.  
>"Their having their anniversary tonight for the first time they met. Eight years or something like that"<p>

"Would it be someone else's annervioursory?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"No"  
>"Alright then... When?"<br>"It was about three weeks ago" I told him. They both didn't know where to look so they looked around the room. "I met her on a sidewalk" They both looked up at me astonished by the whole idea of me telling them. "Rose. I met her on a sidewalk... I'm not sure where"

"Why?" He asked and I shrugged.  
>"Because she ran away from the academy and I had to go get her"<br>"Oh" There was a silence. I can't believe I just told them that. I sat down on one of the benchs.  
>"Let me start from the beginning" I told them.<p>

**Okay i hope you like it**

**review and I will update**

**as soon as possible**

**thank you**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello people. I am so excited because I have been getting so many reviews and I know some of you are sad about Rose. Just tell me what you think about is you want Rose back but I'm not sure how to get her back in the story. Trust me there will be more flashbacks and some point but at the moment Dimitri is depressed and doesn't want to think about the past. So this is a short chapter sorry but the next one will be better I promise. If you have any ideas then you know. Tell me and I will consider them into the story. So ya know. Have a good week or school or work or whatever**** you are doing right now.**

_Somtimes you have to stop_

_thinking so much and_

_go where your heart_

_takes you_

Chapter ten- Two hundred students

I stared at the two boys for a few moments. I have just told them everything. "So you understand now?" They both nodded "Now you know why I didn't want to tell anyone because well it was too much for me at the time but I think you boys have just managed to get sneak your way in"  
>"You know Dimitri... We should find you a girl. Come out with us" I shook my head at what Josh just said.<p>

"I can't. It's not really me to be going into clubs and picking up a girl"

"You used to be strigoi. I'm sure you did it a lot" I glared at him and shook my head.

"That's exactly why I don't want to go there. Putting two boys who haven't even graduated from school in a position where they could be killed or worse. Changed into one of those things" They both pouted at me and I shook my head "No is my final answer. Give or take your not going anywhere but here or around the court and if you do sneak out your just going to get back here anyway" They both lowered their heads and nodded. "Go on. I think Lissa's making lunch" I told them and they were gone in a flash. I chuckled.

Hours later

I sat at the table thinking. Maybe I should move on... agilest for a moment. "Dimitri?" I looked up at Lissa "Is my food-"  
>"No no it's fine... I just don't feel like eating"<p>

"Oh... are you okay?"  
>"yes of cause. I just feel like not eating for a moment" I said moving the fork around my plate and sighed. The phone rang "I'll get it" I shouted as three people rose other then me. They all sit back down and I rushed to the phone "Hello?"<p>

"Hello this is the guardian program that the queen has started up" I thought for a moment.

"Oh okay"

"Yes we have reached the number of two hundred students... More then we expected. I'm sure Rose would be proud" Rose?

"So the whole guardian training thing is dedicated to Rose?"

"Yes. You didn't know"

"I-" I cleared my throat "Yes. Thank you I will tell the queen soon"

"Yep no problem and tell her that the whole program is successful and running smoothly"  
>"Thank you" I hung up and walked back into the kitchen and sat down. Lissa looked at me "two hundred" I told her. She frowned?<br>"wha-"  
>"Two hundred students. I'm sure you know now Lissa. Don't act dumb" I said looking up at her. She was quiet.<p>

"two hundred students?" Christan said shocked "Wow... that's great Lissa"  
>"Yes... I guess but-"<br>"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her. She shrugged.  
>"You were grieving... I had it made when she first went into the hospital"<p>

"Why?" I asked. She looked down at the food.

"Because I wanted to do something for her. I wanted to remember her in someway. Okay? I didn't want to run away like you did. I wanted to do something for her. You can say whatever you like but I believe in these kids" Her face was red from anger. I shrugged.  
>"No I think it's a good idea"<br>"And if- What?"  
>"Yes I do. I want to see it though. I want to see why these kids. What's so special?"<p>

"Oh... You'll see when I show you. I'll show you tomorrow. You'll be proud of it Dimitri. You'll see" I nodded.  
>"I believe you. I can't wait" She smiled at me<p>

**Okay did you like it?**

**Hate it? I don't care  
>Review and I will update soon<strong>

**I sware on my bananas life**

**okay review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay I know you guys must be mad at me cause I haven't updated in like a week or two but I have a good reason. SCHOOL sucks but I got good marks so I was able to get finish this fast. I really am sorry guys if I could I would of updated sooner and stuff but I have had a busy weekend with my friend and horses and stuff. It's hard to explain so I am going to let you read this chapter and I hope you think it's good. OH and the spellchecker wasn't working so I correct my spelling so if my spelling is wrong I'm sorry.**

_A friend is one who_

_believes in you when_

_you have creased to_

_believe in yourself_

Chapter eleven- Wait what did she say?

I stared at the black floor of the car. It was carpet and some of it was coming off. I looked at Lissa. She was chatting on the phone "And you have to be good for Mia okay? That's a good girl. Show her your barbie collection. No I'm sure Eddie would like to see aswell. Okay I will see you soon sweety. Love you too" I raised an eyebrow when she looked at me. "She has a lot of barbies" We pulled to a stop outside a moden looking school except I could see the dorms around the back. It was well structured. I followed Lissa out of the car and towards the building. I heard the sound of running foot steps on the gravel and then something heavy was on my back "Okay let's go see us some trouble makers" I rolled my eye's.  
>"Remind me why I let you come again?"<p>

"Because you wanted to show me where I could end up" Josh said grinning over my shoulder "Now come on. Let's go" I rolled my eye's and shoved him off my back. I heard an oof and I turned to see him on the floor still grinning like a manic "Thanks Dimitri" He jumped to his feet and brushed himself off. I rolled my eye's and followed Lissa towards the main building "So it's about lunch time. I'm sure they know I'm coming. Come" I followed her down the hall and towards two large double doors. Guardian's opened them up and everyone in there stood up. There were a few and didn't fill up the entire hall but there was a lot of people there. I stepped in after Lissa and stood to the side "Dimitri" Josh groaned. I glared at him. Lissa turned back to the hall.  
>"hello students of Hathaway academy. I am glad to have you all here but I know it is on bad terms. The up side is is that everyone of you will be the best guardians in history. This is not some normal school for students from anywhere. It's for the students who show passion for something not... school related" I heard whispering coming from the far side of the hall. I looked to see a boy about Josh's age whispering to another boy. They both sniggered "Thank you all for coming. I have Guardian belikov and his student Josh with me today so I will be pleased to know that you are doing your best" I kept my eye's locked on the boy. He was looking at the floor now grinning. What has he have planned? I looked back to Lissa who had now sat down and started eating which made everyone else start eating and chattering. "Dimitri. I'm hungry. Can I eat?"<p>

"You see that spare seat over there? Next to that girl" He looked and then grinned and nodded "Yes you can sit there... But only because I know I can trust you" He hurried away before I could say anything else.

Half way through the lunch my phone rang. I grabbed it and flipped it open "Hello?"

"Dimitri when are you coming home? It is so boring here" I sighed at Victoria's moaning voice. I sighed.  
>"This really isn't a good time" I told her in Russian.<p>

"What? Why not?"  
>"Because I'm kinda in a academy and-"<br>"OHH sorry I didn't know. I'll just-" I heard ruffling around and shouting and then my mother's voice was on the phone.  
>"Dimitri my poor boy. How are you?"<br>"Mama I am not poor. I'm fine"

"Ok. I heard you were working. I have to go make dinner"

"Yes I understand"

"Okay I will see you soon"  
>"You too" I hung up and shoved the phone back in my pocket. I looked up to see Lissa waving at me. I took long strides towards her and stopped "You waved" I said and she smiled.<p>

"You have to eat Dimitri. Eat" I stared at the plate beside her which was now getting cold. I shrugged and sat down.

"You must know Lissa I do not feel comfertible in this position"  
>"Don't be silly" she said waving at me. I started inhaling my food and looked at Lissa. She stared at me and then my emty plate. I leaned back and crossed my arms. Lissa sighed "Dimitri maybe you should look around the campuse or something" I nodded and left quickly as possible.<p>

I came across the gym and stopped when I saw a mentor and a student. It was a woman with a younger student about fifteen maybe "You have to keep your arms strong" She told her student "Not like a ballerina. You can't let them flop around or you will get hurt" Her voice was some how familier. I narrowed my eye's carefuly to look at her face. Her face was one I didn't know but there was something about her eye's. Those dark brown eye's. I took I seat on the bench. I watched as she spared with her student and then they gave gave eachother a friendly hug and they picked up the bags and her student left before the woman. She looked up at me. We stared for five seconds or so "Hi" she said grinning. I nodded to her "Hello"

"Oh a Russian" she said winking. I was a little taken back but I didn't show it "Your a long way from home. Why are you here?"

"You get straight into it don't you?" she shrugged.  
>"Yea I'm that sort of person"<br>"I'm here with the queen"

"The... queen?" That seemed to hurt her in someway. I nodded.

"Yes I am her... guardian" No one has to know anyway.

"Really? Wow you must be a good Russian"

"Maybe" She looked at her watch "Gotta go. Seeya later Comrade" I waved to her as she left. Wait what did she just say?

**Ohhhh how exciting  
>Okay so I took some peoples<br>advice and this happened**

**so i hope you like it cause it was YOUR idea**

**anyway please review and I will update the soon I get reviews. Thanks guys**


	12. Chapter 12

**OK again the spellchecker wasn't working so I'm getting my dad to look at it. So if any of my words are spelt incorrectly or something then yes you can blame me because my laptop sucks. I'm going on holiday to a beach in the middle of the winter (Which I think is stupid) for some 'family time' in July so I'll try to get a few more chapters up before then but if you have any ideas you wanna add and shiz then go ahead and tell me. I don't mind if they are just random commants I like them all. I also appoligise for the lateness of this chapter but school sucks and I've had a bit of writers block. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

_ Whether or not__  
><em>_ it is clear to you_

_No dout that the_

_Universe is unfolding_

_As it should_

Chapter twelve- Another unturned stone

I sat in my room. I was on the couch chugging down as much russian vodica as I could take every second. I swallowed and grabbed the bottle. I put my head back on the back of the couch and stared at the ceiling. It was a cream colour with swirles in it. It reminded me of the day I went to the pool with Rose.

Flashback

_I stared at the water and then looked at Rose who was in her bikini. She looked... I can't explain how she looked but she looked beautiful. She smiled up at me and walked over to the hot tub and slivered her way in. It made me shiver in delight "Comrade. Come over here" She said patting the water. I jumped in next to her and smiled "Isn't it relaxing? I should thank Lissa later" She said resting against my arm."Hey comrade. When I die will you promise not to be too sad" She said. I frowned and looked at her.  
>"Roza. If you died I wouldn't just be sad. I would die inside" I told her. She rolled her eye's "And who said that you were going to die before me hmm?" I asked. I heard her mutter something under breath but I didn't hear so I didn't worry.<em>

End of flashback

That was a month before she was gone. I groaned. Everything reminded me of her. I don't want to be here or anywhere for that matter. I let out another groan and then the door was opened by a very down looking Josh. He fell into the armchair "You know what sucks?" He asked me. I looked at him "Is that I don't live in America" He studied my face "And you look drunk" I waved him off.  
>"Don't lie to your mentor. I'm not-"<p>

"Don't lie to your student then" He snapped back. We met an intense stare and I looked back at the vodica.

"She's here" I told him. He frowned.

"Who?"

"Rose Hathaway is here. You know your cousin" He flinched and grabbed the bottle before it reached my lips.

"Maybe being back in America has touched you someway but there is no way that Rose Hathaway is alive" I glared at him.

"Who else would call me co-" He threw the bottle in the trash and I whimpered like a baby cub.  
>"She's gone Dimitri. Not coming back" I stared at the coffee table.<p>

"You wern't there in the last days of her being 'alive'" I stared back up at the ceiling "She was so real yet it almost looked like she wasn't there at all" I choked back the tears that threatoned to fall. I was drunk... on russian vodica. I slugged my way onto the bed in my room and crashed.

I woke up by the sound of something banging on my window. Every bang sent shock waves through my brain. I turned my head to see a bird pecking at my window. I made a face and crawled out of my confertible bed. Damn bird. I walked into my living room and stared at the desk at the table. I sware it was mocking me. I don't know how but it was. There was a band at the door and I walked over to it. I swung it open to see her. The girl who called me comrade. She looked up at me and shivered "Guardian Belikov right?" I nodded and she pushed past me and sat in the armchair "The name is Georgia Benicha" She said looking up at me as I sat down. Her eye's drifted down to my bare chest and then flew back to my eye's. Her deep brown eye's I sware belonged to someone else "Nice last name" I told her "europian?" She shrugged.  
>"Names aren't important. What is is that you don't descract my students from their training" I frowned.<p>

"I haven't done anything guardian Benicha"

"Oh but you will Belikov. I sware to god I have my eye's on you and while your here I will be watching your every step until you slip up and when you do. I'll be watching and laughing" She stood up and looked at the disgust of my room "I can already see you made yourself at home" And then she left. I think I changed my mind. Rose would never act so uptight as that. Never.

**Okay so the title to this chapter**

**had nothing to do with the actual chapter so yea  
>it was just something random I thought of so<strong>

**What the hell. I put it in. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it**

**Commant,favourite,alert and stuff. Your always welcome =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay guys so I gave up trying to fix my spellchecker. So from now on my words will be spelt incorrectly. Sorry about that. So I've noticed that I haven't updated in a while and I thought about doing it now. It's a dark thursday night and I'm board. So this is the shortest chapter I have ever done so I'm sorry once again. I have more argent knews aswell. You see I'm not sure if I should continue on from this story and if not I will put it up for adoption so anyone who wants to finish it can. So chapter 13. I hope you like it.**

_Sometimes I wish I were_

_little again... Skinned knees _

_are easier to heal the _

_broken hearts._

Chapter thirteen- Another time, another place

I stared down at the small fifteen year old who had just thrown water at me. I glared "What are you doing?" I snapped. Everyone who was around them seemed to back away.  
>"I-it's called a duel s-sir. W-we do it all the t-time" I snorted.<br>"Don't lie to me. Why would you duel a-"  
>"For pratice" I turned around to see yet again the face of what I thought was Rose but was just another guardian. Her face was seriouse and her arms crossed over her chest "It's to know who is more powerful Guardian Belikov. If we do not know then how will we ever find out who is actually trying and who is not" I let out a bark of laughter and now I stood over her. She stared up at me. Her hair was cut short but it didn't seem to match her eyebrows. Her hair was a dark brown but her eyebrows were a reddish brown colour. She continued to glare at me "And I do not appiciate that you look down onto me. I am head guardian here and you will obey my rules" I clenched my fist tight and then let it relax.<br>"I believe that I am of higher affority anywhere in the world. Head of Guardians. Do you not remember?" I growled "Of cause not. You were not there when I got the job"  
>"And you have no right to talk to me in that way" We glared at eachother one last time before I turned away.<p>

Hours later

I paced in front of Lissa. She was studying a piece of paper and then bitting down hard into her lip "This will never work" She muttered to herself. I stopped and looked at her "Lissa. Do you think that someone can, you know, know things. Like I don't know. Old nick names and stuff" She paused in her reading and looked up.  
>"what do you mean?"<br>"You know like Rose called me comrade and what if someone else called me comrade?"  
>"Then maybe they had the same idea as Rose. Maybe giving you the same nickname. It's just something they have alike" I nodded. She was right. I guess it didn't mean anything really. I shoved my hands into my pockets and walked out of her office and onto the academy grounds. Before I knew it I was walking around the school. "Dimitri" Someone called. I turned to see who it was. There was no movement in the trees "Over here. Dimitri" I quickly snapped my head to where the sound was coming from. I saw someone running away. I was halusinating but I followed it anyway.<p>

**So sorry for the shortness**

**Review, favourite and **

**tell me if I should continue **

**or if i should put it up for**

**adoption =)**

**Thanks guys.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heyy guys sorry for another really long wait but I broke my chargers lead and then I had to wait forever to get another lead. I've been busy too with homework and stuff and I know I'm going to fail Spanish but lets hope I don't. Anyway I'm in love... with jason Derulo and his new song Don't wanna go home. Love him. I'm also getting cyberbullied and stuff on FaceBook so I avoid the whole computer thing and internet as much as I possibly can but I finally got it all sorted out and stuff so don't worry. I am also sorry to say this is the last chapter of this story and I won't be posting anymore stories on my Fanfiction account for reasons I just explained and I don't want to worry over this. So this was five pages and a bit so I hope enjoy it.**

_When the world_

_says 'Give up'_

_Hope whispers..._

_'Try it one more time'._

Chapter fourteen- The end was never real

She led me to a small house. It was just a small house. I saw a dog out the front. It was tied to a pole. It completely ignored me when I came closer to the entrence of the small house. I pushed the door open surprised to find it unlocked. I looked around. Things looked tossed around. Clothes and furniture. Like a fight or something. The photo's on the wall were either lopsided or on the ground. I walked into the living room to see a flower vase on the floor. I sighed and walked straight into the middle. I looked out the broken window to see no one. I took a step towards window and heard something crunch beneith my feet. I looked down to see a photo frame. I frowned and reached down and lifted the photo out. It was unharmed. I turned it over to see me? And Rose? I frowned and dug in my pocket and pulled out an identical photo. The perfect match but it wasnt possible because the other photo was in Rose's coffin. I swallowed and then turned to charge straight out of the house. I stared at the dog which was now sitting up right staring straight at me. I walked over to it. It was calm which means it had to be trained to always be this way. I ran a hand through it's fur and came across something in his collor. I pulled it out and unravled it.

_Wake up Dimitri_.

It read. I frowned and shoved it into my pocket.

Days later

I had gotten back to the court. I was thinking about leaving to go back to Russia. I sat on the couch. The little Roza in my lap. She was a bouncing happy birthday. I looked down at her and moved my legs up and down. She giggled and then went completely silent. Then she started crying "Um Lissa" I called. She came out with a smile "Aww my poor baby" She picked her up "She must be hungry. Oh Dimitri you need to wake up" I looked up.  
>"what?" she frowned at me.<br>"There's someone on the phone for you" She said. I nodded and grabbed the phone next to me.

"Hello?"

"Oh my boy. I'm miss you so much right now. When are you coming home?"

"Soon mama. I just have one last thing to do" She sighed.  
>"Alright my boy. Stay safe" I chuckled.<br>"Always" I hung up on her. That was a short convosation. I shook my head. Something is really wrong with me. I'm seriously hilosinating or something. I ran a hand through my hair. I'm hearing things. Christan walked into the room. He looked sad "Whats up Christan?" I asked. He slumped down in the lounge chair. "Hey Dimitri" He ran his hands through his hair. He wasn't looking at me. He was looking at the floor "How do I start? Well I'm stressed" I rolled my eye's.

"I kinda figured"

"I need your advise" I saw him mouth something. I frowned "I seriously need a vacation or something but I don't know. Away from the kids and Lissa. Should I just tell her it's a busness trip or something?" I rolled my eye's.  
>"Christan. Just tell her you need a break. She'll understand" He nodded and stood up. We sat there for a while in a comferitble silence. I closed my eye's and I heard him move.<p>

"I've got to tell Lissa" He said. I looked at him. He was smiling sorta. I grinned.  
>"Yea. She'll understand" He walked off into the kitchen. I was seriously tired or something. I'm seeing things. I ran my hands through my hair and sighed.<p>

I stood outside near a pond. I was remembering the time me and Rose met. How she slipped on the path causing me to reach out and touch her. She was so soft and delicate. I tilted my head at the memory. Our first kiss. Even though we were under victors spell it was still one of the best days of my life. I closed my eye's and a small wind picked up and blew my hair across my face. I heard the wind whispering like it normally does but I could hear something more. _She's not coming_. I thought it said. I looked back at the pond and then up at the dark cloud passing over me covering the stars. How could I forget our first time in the cabin. So much passion and love. We wern't ment to be together but we knew it was going to happen even from the beginning. I think I regret being so hard on her. In training infact when we fought sometimes. About stupid things like time and money. Things and possesons. I sat down on the bench behind me. I had time to think now. I was alone. I should of never said some of those things I said to her. They were horrible. I guess I like how my last words were I love you. That's all that really matters.

Days later

I stood outside the graveyard. This was my time to see her. I had a bunch of flowers in my hand. I took a step in and then another until I found her grave. I knelt down to get a better look. The dirt seemed to of been moved. I placed the rose's down. I sat back on my knees and sucked in a breath "Hi Rose. Long time no see" I laughed quietly "I actually really miss you. I miss that day never happened. Like I wish I could go back and start all over" I closed my eye's and then sucked in a breath "This is actually really hard for me to be here. I know the great Dimitri Belikov is brought down by a girl. I smoothed out the dirt infront of me. "I miss you. I think everyone does. It's hard to actually belive that your not here anymore. That I was the one to end the life you had" I sighed once again I didn't know what to say. I guess being here finally gave me some peace before I went back to Russia. I felt so close to her and yet so far. It was as if I was on one side of the room and she was on the other. It was as if I could feel her staring at me from the after life. Staring straight into my soul. I squeezed some dirt in my hand like it was her hand. I sighed and closed my eye's. It almost felt like she was squeezing back. My hand was warm as if another hand was placed in it. No wait. I opened my eye's to see another hand in my hand. It looked like something out of a move but it really did look like the dirt was forming her body. I followed up the arm and then there was her face. It was staring at me. She looked shocked that I was actually looking at her "Dimitri" She whispered. I felt the whole place becoming warmer and I was in a room. A room with blinding white lights and boring white walls. I tried to say something but there was nothing to say. "Nurse" She called "NURSE" She shouted never keeping her eye's off of me as if I would disappeir. She finally ended up slamming a button by the bed "For gods sake someone get your ass in here" She shouted. I couldn't help but smile. She reached across and smoothed my hair out the way of my eye's "I thought I lost you Dimitri" She whispered. I saw a nurse come in. She took one look at me and started shouting for a doctor. I was still dazed. I was so confused. All these months. She was alive. "Say something Dimitri" She whispered "Please dear god say something" I looked at her and smiled.

"You haven't changed a bit" I whispered to her. She started laughing at my remark. She also started laughing. Happy tears.

"I'm so sorry Dimitri. I should of never let you go to that stupid strigoi town" She kissed my hand and then lent against it. Before I knew it doctors were around me. I lost sight of Rose in all of the madness and shouting but she was alive. Then what world was a living in?

Two weeks later

Rose was sitting next to me. I was sitting up in bed. She wanted to play twentyone. "How did it happen?" I asked out of the blue. She knew I suffered some memory loss. She looked at me "You got everything right. All of it up to the part when I was put into a coma. It wasn't me Dimitri. I was hurt but not as bad as you. A strigoi manage to hit the back of your hear and we had to..." She trailed off not wanting to say anymore. I nodded.  
>"But I was so sure that my world was real" She shook her head.<br>"I'm sorry I never came to visit you. I just couldn't do it. I would of I promise but I just couldn't do it" I grabbed her hand and squeesed it.

"It's okay Roza. I forgive you" I hugged her so hard.

"I promise to never let you go again" She said to me.

"And I you."

**Yea I know I turned it all around**

**but you guys wanted me to bring Rose**

**back so I did. I hope it was good anough**

**So review and stuff**

**I would also like to say**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO SUPPORTED ME**

**you guys rock =P I'll miss you all**

**Signing out for the last time**

**Goodbye fanfiction**

**Natasha xoxo**


End file.
